


Headmistress

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: I think there’s a plot somewhere if you squint HARD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The warnings are there, don’t complain if you choose to read.

Title: Headmistress   
Warning: GP!Regina. Slight BDSM. Underage.

Emma sighed as she tried not to get annoyed by the rowdy crowd around her, the blonde watched her classmate either busy on their phones, talking amongst each other or playing catch well that last bit was really the football students occupying themselves. The blonde would rather be elsewhere than in this boring ass lesson where the teacher pretended to care about the students but really they couldn’t wait until that bell rang to dismiss them. 

Emma glances up toward the clock ‘10 minutes late’ the blonde sighed, typical but if a student was late he or she would merit a detention or sent to the principal, now Emma wouldn’t actually mind being sent to the principal, Emma actually knew most students would take a go to the principal’s office any day even the woman was terrifying- their words not hers, the woman was smoking hot. 

Alright class, quiet down!” The teacher calls to the loud students as he walked in looking unkept with his open brief case. The noise slowly started lessing as each students ran for their sits. Emma wondered what she can do to merit her a pass to the principal’s office, she rather be there than here. The blonde looked around at her class mate who were respectively following instructions being given to them however the blonde decided to do the opposite.

“Miss Swan...” 

‘Great! Here we go’ Emma looked up at the man who stood in front of her desk looking unimpressed, the blonde simply raises an eyebrow as a sign of being aware of him.

“Were you aware that the lesson started” he states, the girl remain silence and shrugs. “Remove your headphones.” Emma stares at him daring him, the teacher stands there staring down at the girl and when it became apparent that she wasn’t going to be doing what she is told he sighs. “You know where the office...” he points toward the door and Emma calmly picks up her stuff and leaves with a happy smile that the teacher missed as he resumes his lesson.

______

Emma sat slouching against the uncomfortable chair outside the principal’s office waiting to be called in by the woman. She just knew the principal won’t be happy to see her in her office especially so early in the day but fuck it, she rather eat scold at then sit there in that boring lesson for half an hour!

The blonde glances toward the closed door and read the plate ‘Regina Mills / Principal’ and bits her lips knowing the woman will definitely not be happy of her behaviour.

“Sit properly Miss Swan.” Emma rolls her eyes at the receptionist and continues to slouch on her seat. These people should know she doesn’t take orders from any authority figure, she thought as the older woman by the desk glares at the teen who smirks back at her as a response, just then the door in front opens.

“Come in Miss Swan,” Emma looks up and quickly stood up. As much as Emma takes no shit from anyone the blonde had to admit the principal was not one to pull one over. So the blonde quietly follows. As the door shuts the reception lady mumbles multiple profound words before deciding to go about her job.

“Take a seat Miss Swan.” The brunette spoke with all the authority she displays.

“Nah, I’m fine standing. Thanks.” She shrugs, her backpack held tightly on one shoulder as she stood in the middle of the spacious room. The room was even bigger than Emma’s apartment she shares with two other girls.

The woman walks around the room before coming to stand behind her desk. 

“Sit. Down.” She spoke growling each word.

‘Did she just growl?’ Emma didn’t know why but hearing the woman growl like that did all sorts of things to her. ‘Fuck!’ However the blonde found herself sitting down on the empty chair in front of the desk.

“Would you care to tell me why you were pulled out class?” The blonde hangs down her head and stayed quiet.

Regina pushes off of her chair and walks around where Emma sat, she calmly leaned herself against her desk facing the blonde teen.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you Miss Swan.” And she won’t drop the ‘Miss Swan’, she was definitely pissed, not wanting to annoy the woman even more, the young girl slowly looks up and squirms at the intense stare of the brunette.

“I will not have this insubordination in my school, you can’t go around challenging every authority fingers that wants to help you.”

Emma scoffs and rolls her eyes, just as she did it the blonde knew she was in deep shit by the fire that flashed through brown eyes. If one thing Regina Mills dislikes was someone rolling their eyes in her presence, especially at her. 

“Regina I-“ The brunette quickly pushed up from her place and walked toward her door, clicking the lock into place before walking back to Emma.

“Stand!” She growls and Emma didn’t needed to be told twice as she scrambles out of her seat, almost tripping over the backpack she discarded on the floor.

Regina swiftly walks behind the girl and roughly pushes her toward her desk, her front meeting the equipment making Emma grunts as a result.

“I warned you Miss Swan, I said the next time you showed me disrespect there will be consequences.” Emma could hear Regina moving behind her but the blonde was afraid to even glance back.

Regina approaches Emma like a predator to a prey, she stood behind the girl who was bend against her desk, she swiftly lifted up her dress, exposing her ass which was clad in a thong and without warning the brunette brought down her hand against pale ass chicks.

Emma yelps at the sting on her ass before another one followed then another and another, during this point the blonde had tears rolling down her cheek as her ass stings. The brunette finally steps back and pulls the girl into her arms, Emma instantly wrapped herself around Regina as the older woman held her while she weeps.

“Do you think I enjoy doing that Emma,” the woman spoke once Emma’s cries became nothing but whimpers, the girl shook her head, her tears staining Regina’s neck. “Words dear, use your words.”

“N- No.” The blonde hiccups as Regina continues rubbing her back then she gently pulled her away holding the girl by arms reach.

“But do you understand why I had to do that Miss Swan.” Emma nods before quickly realising her mistakes and answering.

“Yes.” Regina smiles caressing the girl’s delicate cheek before leaning forward and placing a kiss against pouty lips. 

What was meant to be a short kiss quickly picked up as Regina brushes her tongue against Emma’s lower lip asking for entrance. Emma easily granted access. The two moaned loudly as Regina tongue brushed the roof of Emma’s mouth before their tongue become a tangled mess. Once air becomes necessary Regina redundantly pulls away however she began placing soft kisses here and there against Emma’s lips, dragging her lips toward Emma’s ear she took the girl’s earlobe in her mouth and sucked until a red mark started forming she then graces her teeth gently on the sensitive skin before whispering in her ears.

“Turn around.” Emma obeys without a second thought, and once more found herself bending against Regina’s desk. Regina lifts Emma’s dress once more and hiss at the red mark from her punishment on the girl earlier, she gently started massaging the girl’s ass before leaning down and placing kisses on each sore skin. 

Emma moans at the feeling of warm wet kisses against her stinging ass, the feeling of Regina’s lips against her ass doing things to her core. The older woman finally hooked her fingers against the waistband of the thong Emma was wearing and pulls them off of long pale thighs, once she reaches her legs the brunette encourages the girl to step out of it then moans at the dark dampen spot on the centre where Emma’s core would rest.

Regina wasted no time as she resumes her assault on the girl’s ass, kissing and massaging, she taps Emma’s legs and the blonde spreads herself more, her red dripping cum in full display, from her kneeling position Regina easily ran her tongue against Emma’s dripping core.

“Oh fuck!” Emma found herself twitching and her ass stuck out more to encourage Regina to penetrate her with her tongue however the brunette pulls away and smacks her ass, this time gently but still in warning.

“If you move I stop, understood?” Emma quivers but obeys and once more Regina lets her tongue take a lick of her dripping cunt from behind, she carried on flicking and licking Emma’s clit then she swiftly moved around until she had Emma almost sitting on her face then wrapped her lips around engorge sex and sucked.

Emma groans and whimpers and started humping Regina’s face.

“Oh fuck, shit, fuck! That feels so good! oh god!” She moans as Regina practically slobbers on her pussy before slowly making out with her clit, she sucked the sensitive bud in her mouth before letting go then repeating, at this point Emma was crying in ecstasy, her hips thrusting against Regina’s face, her legs felt like jelly. 

Seeing Emma was having difficulty holding herself up Regina took hold of Emma’s thighs digging her short nails through the skin, Emma could do nothing but cry out loudly as she cum hard, releasing in Regina’s mouth. Emma was really thankful the woman’s office was sound proof, otherwise they would have of had people breaking down the damn door. 

Regina took her time kissing the girl clean, placing gentle kisses against sensitive pussy and Emma found herself twitching over and over. Once she was satisfied, Regina stood up and turned Emma around before bending down and capturing Emma’s lips with hers, their lips moved gently against each other before the kiss build up, they didn’t pull away until air became necessary, resting their forehead together and breathing hard.

“You need to go to class.” Regina spoke but couldn’t help but sneak kisses in between.

Emma breathes deeply as her fingers traveled down the woman’s slacks and grabs her crotch. “Let me take care of you” She whispers, her hand palming the brunette’s crotch, her smile widening as a tent formed against her palm.

Regina groans before reaching for Emma’s wrist and stilling her teasing hand.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” She husks feeling the tightening of her pants. All she wanted was to press the girl front first against her desk and take her from behind but unfortunately the girl had classes to tend and last thing she wanted was for teachers to get suspicious. With the last will power she had left she pulled herself away from the girl and walked across her room to open the. window for some fresh air that might help cool her off.

Emma pouts sadly but drags her underwear back on before fixing her dress. By the time Regina had turned back to her she was already presentable. Regina grins and walks back into the girl’s personal space so their breast was touching through their material of clothing, she took the girl’s chin between her fingers, lifted her head up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I expect to see you later on.” She spoke with that air of authority she has and Emma shivers nodding then remembers how much Regina hates that-

“Yes.” Regina smiles then placed a kiss on her thin lips before stepping away from Emma again. She walked around her desk and sat back down on her chair.

“Don’t be late to your lesson Miss Swan.” She orders.

Emma picks up her discarded backpack, looked back at Regina one more time, the brunette was already busy browsing through the documents on her desk so Emma quietly left. Once the door shut closed behind Emma, Regina looked up then leaned back against her chair, trying to calm her raging boner for later. 

LOOK OUT FOR PART 2....


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Headmistress   
Warning: GP!Regina. Slight BDSM. Underage.

________

-RING RING-

The bell signalling the end of school rang and doors after doors open with students stepping out and celebrating the end of the week, finally tomorrow was Saturday they can forget about school and the teachers. 

“Hey Ems, wants to chill?” The blonde looks up from her locker to come face to face with her fellow classmate.

“Sorry, I got plans.” She declines shutting the locker and moving away from him.

“Oh come on babe, we could have fun.” He gently reaches out and touches her arm.

She quickly pulls away and scolds at him. “Touch me again and see what happens” she spoke her words threatening and face hard.

“Damn, I was just having fun.” He surrenders quickly and moves away.

Emma let’s out the breath she didn’t know she was holding before feeling eyes on her, looking up she saw Regina across the room looking at her, the woman scold before walking out of sight.

‘Shit’ Emma knew she was in trouble but she couldn’t help the wetness that pool between her legs at what to come. Pissed off Regina was sexy as hell and Emma looked forward to how the brunette will punish her.

XX

Emma was kneel down blind folded with her arms tied behind her back, Regina stood naked in front of her, her straining cock buried inside the girl’s mouth.

“That’s right suck my cock like the little slit you are.” She thrusts forward hitting the head of her cock against Emma’s throat who choked.

“Come on, don’t choke. I know you can take it.” She grabs a fistful of blonde hair and hammered her hips faster, her dick moving in and out as Emma goggles sloppily. 

“Oh! Fuck! Shit! That’s my little cock slut.” She grunts her hold not loosing on Emma’s hair as her other hand started massaging her own breasts. 

She continues pumping faster and harder until she spill her load down Emma’s throat, she pulls out with a content sigh then leans down toward the girl and captures her mouth in a bruising kiss.

“Next time you let a filthy school child come near you, I will leave you high and dry...understood” she husks near Emma’s ear.

“Y-Yes” The blonde shudders as Regina takes her earlobe in her mouth and started sucking, Emma wanted nothing more than to trail her hand down and put a finger or two in dripping sex.

Regina pulls away as Emma started squirming around. “Look at you, so desperate to get fucked.” Regina moves quickly and pulls the girl up. “Tell me Miss Swan, do you dream of your principal fucking you in every position?”

“Y- fuck- yes, god!” She breathes feeling Regina’s finger near her sex.

The brunette spreads the girl’s legs apart giving her more access before inserting one finger and just letting it there.

“God move, please!” Emma moans clenching around the finger to get some sort of movement.

Regina scold pulling the digit out.

“On your fours now!” She barks and Emma quickly moves blinding almost tripping. The brunette grabs her around the waist and pulls off the blind fold and Emma wasted no time in moving on all fours on the brunette’s bed, her arms still tied behind her back.

Regina walks over to her drawers and opens one, pulling out a black weather whip and walking back to Emma.

“I watched you talk to that filthy thing and I let it go! Then you dare give me commands!” She booms. “Count.” She then brought the whip down against naked butt.

“1!....shit!” Counted the girl.

*whip*

“2!” 

*whip*

“3! Fuck!” She cries feeling her ass sting but at the same time getting very wet. She carried on until 5 whips and the brunette stopped, throwing the whip away and moving back to Emma. She started gently massaging the redness, placing gentle kisses on each cheek as she did in her office before she ran her finger through wet folds.

“Fuck baby girl, you’re so wet.” She groans feeling her cock harden. She took a swipe of Emma’s wetness and moans.

“Yes!” The girl screech “o-Oh, all for you daddy.” She moans her hips moving around Regina’s tongue.

The brunette pulls away and stands up. “Move down the bed, I want to eat you out as you suck my dick.” She removes the girl’s restrains and Emma moves as Regina instructed.

The brunette climbs on the bed and lays so she was facing Emma’s pussy, Emma wasted no time as she grasps thick cock in her hands and licked off the pre-cum before taking the length down inside her mouth. Regina hiss loving the warmth of Emma’s mouth against her member.

She darts her tongue out and took a swap of Emma’s pussy before sucking her clit in her mouth, the vibration of Emma’s moans vibrates against her cock making her jerk forward, she shoved her tongue inside dripping cunt and started pumping in and out while rotating her hips along with Emma’s mouth. 

Emma cummed first, choking Regina’s fingers in and Regina followed suit as Emma swallow down every last drop and she kissed and licked Emma clean. Regina turns laying on her back, her dick laying half erect against her stomach.

Heavy breathing sounded around the room before Emma crawls toward the older woman and climbs on her.

“Would my daddy be kind and let me ride her delicious cock.” She licks her lips as her finger trails the length of Regina’s cock, awakening it.

“Anything for my baby girl.” Regina breaths. Emma grins before leaning down and sucking the tip of Regina’s dick, getting it fully hard, she licked from the head to the ball sacks, taking each heavy balls in her mouth and gently sucking. 

“Oooh, fu-fuck! Just like that baby.” The older woman moans moving the girl’s hair away from her face to watch as Emma sucked her off. “God you’re so good at that!” Regina moves slightly so she was leaning back against the headboard and spreads her legs wider so Emma was in between them. 

The girl moved faster against her cock, swallowing it all down her throat to the point of choking then moving it back so only the head was left in between her lips then sucked as if she was sucking on lollipop making Regina go all sorts of wild and cuming hard, her seeds oozing down Emma’s throat. 

Regina reaches over her bedside drawer and grabs a condom. Emma snatches it away and quickly rolls the rubber onto straining cock she then eased herself down until she took all of Regina in.

“Fuck!”

“Yes!”

Both hiss, Emma’s breasts was in Regina’s face as the brunette hugs the girl toward her and held her down.

“Please daddy, can I move.” She husks feeling Regina deep within her.

“Yes baby girl, please.” Then Emma started moving, back and forth, up and down, rotating her hips around, Regina’s arms held around her waist as Emma held onto the headboard and moved faster against Regina.

The brunette finally lets her go and started playing with Emma’s bouncing boobs, tweeting and pinching each nipples then taking it inside her mouth and sucking, electing a delicious sound from Emma. 

“Oh! Oh! Fuck! Fuck!” Emma’s movement started slowly down as she felt herself trembling to the edge and it wasn’t long until she was cuming down hard, feeling the girl about to give out, Regina quickly switches their position and lays the girl down on the bed with her on top.

Emma’s legs instantly went around Regina as the brunette pounded her with deep and fast strokes making her cry out in ecstasy and cuming for the second time. Regina pushes in her dick all the way reaching the girl’s nerve before pulling almost out so only the tip was left before slamming back in.

“Oh fuck! Fuck me daddy, fuck!”

“Who do you belong to!” She growls pumping faster.

“Y-yo-you, shit! Oh god! I belong to you!” Screamed the teen as Regina’s thrusts becomes unsteady and uneven. God her principal was so big and fucks her so good that Emma was on the verge of tears, Regina removes her legs around from her and bends it toward her so she was in the eagle position, at this angle Regina had even more access to jack hammer the girl and Emma was a crying mess, she grabs Regina’s face and captures her lips with hers, they carry on kissing as Regina kept on thrusting and it wasn’t long until they both were cuming at the same time. 

Regina ride out their orgasm until the last drop then let’s go of Emma’s legs which felt like jelly to the blonde and quickly removed the used condom and threw it inside the trash can before moving back to the bed where Emma was till laying spread out breathing hard.

Regina crawls toward a naked Emma and settles between her legs. Emma tries lifting up her head to see what the brunette was doing but even that was a hard task so she just laid back however her question was answered as she felt Regina’s tongue on her cunt. 

Regina slowly licked Emma’s pussy like a cat does to a milk, softly and gently, Emma squirms her pussy was already tender but she was a hoe for Regina’s mouth and dick so she wasn’t complaining. 

The brunette sucked in her clit, then started making out with the girl’s cunt. Emma moans her whole body feeling a flame. This is why she was looking forward to the punishment, she knew she was getting a good fucking because Regina was jealous as hell, she likes marking her territory. 

Regina pulls her mouth away and inserts two fingers in dripping cunt and started thrusting faster and deeper. Emma was sure her voice was going to go by all these screaming. Regina kept switching between her fingers and mouth until Emma cumed hard against her tongue and she swallows it all. She turns the girl around so she was laying on her front, she leans over her and gently eased her dick in the girl’s asshole.

“Fuck! Fuck!” She hiss as Emma squeezes around her, she could barely fit all of her before pulling all the way out. Emma’s ass is always so tight. She quickly got off the bed and searched through her drawer until she found what she was looking for.

Emma turns her head to see as Regina strokes her cock, lubricanting it before putting the bottle down and moving back to the bed, her straining dick moving side to side, a single vain visible on the side. She repositioned and this time managing to sink all of her in Emma’s tight hole.

They stayed like that with Regina holding up her weight so she doesn’t crush the younger girl until Emma instructed her to move. She started off gently and softly until they got more comfortable and Emma was used to the hard shaft inside her then Regina started moving with a mission making Emma cry out in pleasure and pain then she was blowing her load inside Emma, as she pulls out her cum leaked out Emma’s butthole and Regina licked her lips however she now was too tired to even do anything so she lays down next to Emma facing her.

“Thanks for fucking me so good daddy.” Emma whispers her voice horsey, pussy spent, asshole on fire. 

Regina pops an eye open and smiles at the girl before leaning over and kissing her.

“You know your daddy will always take care of you.” She husks once she pulled away from the girl, she then moves to a comfortable position and Emma crawls into her arms face to face, she couldn’t help as her lips took Regina’s nipple and sucked.

“Hmm” she sighs happily. Borrowing herself within Regina her lips still wrapped around the brunette’s nipple.

Regina moans as she grabs Emma’s leg and puts it around her feeling the heat of her pussy radiate against her dick. Although she wanted nothing more than to bury her cock in Emma she knew the girl must be sensitive so she settled with simply moving Emma closer so they skin was touching as much as possible as the girl continues suckling on her breasts. Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE? 
> 
> Let me know....


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Headmistress 

Warning: GP!Regina. Slight BDSM. Underage.

________

Ruby Lucas was determined, she would take no for answer, she has been putting it off for a long time and today was the day. She knew their headmistress was working late today as she had the annual board meeting coming up soon to discuss what the school needed and the students’ progression etc which is why she didn’t even bother knocking and simply pushed the door open and was right it was indeed unlock, what with everyone gone home for the day, it was just her and Regina.

“Miss Lucas, what are you still doing here?” Regina questions, she was sitting down on her couch taking a break from the headache that is paperwork, her white bottom up shirt slightly unbutton and her belt unbuckled.

Ruby closes the door behind her before leaning against the closed door “good evening headmistress” she spoke her voice sultry as she creeps toward Regina who watches the girl with raised brow.

Regina watched as Ruby walked closer to her, hips swaying side to side with that sinful mini skirt she always insists on wearing everyday, once she realised she was staring Regina adverts her eyes away.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind...” the girl whispers, slowly starting to unbutton her shirt by the time she reached Regina she had flaunt her shirt away she was now only on her black bra and skirt, she skilfully pulls off her thong to Regina’s shock then straddles the woman.

“Miss Lucas, what-“ Regina was quickly cut off by Ruby’s lips on hers Regina couldn’t help but get lost in the kiss, she grabs at the girl’s dyed hair pulls her away before looking deep in her eyes, Ruby’s eyes was filled with arousal and slight fear then slowly Regina turns her face sideways and places her mouth on the girl’s exposed neck, kissing and biting. 

“Ohhh, yes. Please fuck me like you fuck Emma.....I’m all yours.....daddy” 

At her words, Regina pulls her lips away. “So you want to act like a slut? Going around demanding people to fuck you? Huh!” She yanked at Ruby’s hair who winched in both pain and pleasure. “Get on your fucking knees!” The woman growls and Ruby quickly scrambles off Regina’s lap and onto the floor “hands behind your hand whore.” She quickly gets rid of her belt then unbuttons her pants before stepping out of it fully. standing there simply in a black boxer, her bulge huge. 

“You see how hard you got me. Are you going to suck it off slut” 

Ruby groan/hiss at the word clapping her thighs together in pleasure. Regina chuckles before moving closer and whipping out her hard cock, she started stroking it teasingly.

“Please-“

“Please? Please what...fuck!” Regina’s hips twitches as a wave of arousal hit her “why should I give you my cock, you don’t deserve it!” She pumps faster making Ruby lick her lips at the cum that coated Regina’s cock.

“This girl promises to be obedient and do everything mistress says”

“Fuck!” Regina pulls off the rest of her boxers “open wide slut” Ruby didn’t waste time as her mouth opens wide and Regina thrusts all the way in, the head of her dick hitting the back of Ruby’s throat and Regina was surprised the girl didn’t gag “looks like this isn’t your first time in this position” she tuts “now if you move your hands from your back, I stop fucking your mouth and leave, understood?” Ruby gurgles around the shaft nodding, Regina smirks before taking a fistful of Ruby’s hair and started moving inside her mouth.

“Yes, Yes, fuck! Fuck!” Regina chants thrusting in and out the girl’s mouth loving how glistening her cock comes as she continued to fuck Ruby’s mouth who was swallowing around the cock like a pro and soon Regina was cuming down her throat and Ruby swallowing. 

“Fuck!” Pulling out, Regina bends down and kisses the girl square on the mouth pulling her up with her with their lips eating away at each other greedily. Regina walks the girl backwards until Ruby’s ass met the hard surface, Regina pulls away from the kiss before starting a trail of kisses down the girl’s neck, breasts and taking each hard nipple inside her mouth and sucking then soothing it with her tongue, once satisfied she continues her way down Ruby’s body kissing her toned stomach leaving marks as she sucked tender flesh as she reaches the waistband of the girl’s skirt she slowly pulls it, ruby shuffles around until she sat her bare ass on Regina’s desk, spreading her legs wide, giving Regina a better view of her pussy. The brunette licks her as she was met with shaven with a small line of hair making a trail which Regina found sexy, the brunette got on the same level as the girl’s opening then darts out her tongue taking a first lick. Ruby’s hips twitches forward moans as Regina repeats the action.

“Hm, tastes....delicious....” the woman hums before wrapping her lips around the girl’s clit and started sucking.

“Oh fuck! Shit!” Ruby moans as her hips started moving, humping Regina’s face as the brunette flicks her clit with her tongue. “More, god more....” she pants taking a hold of Regina’s hair to pull her deeper as her head throws backwards in pleasure.

Regina feasts on the girl’s pussy, sucking, using her tongue to flick the sensitive clit before pulling away with a pop. She finally gets back on her feet and crushes her lips with the younger girl pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as her hand creeps between wet folds, she started massaging Ruby’s folds the wetness making it sleek and gently eased two fingers inside as her mouth continues moving against Ruby’s. The younger girl squirms and cries in ecstasy moving along with Regina’s thrusts riding the digits inside her. 

The brunette swallows the girl’s tongue inside her mouth before pulling away and attaching her lips on exposed neck, biting and sucking leaving deep mark and soon the younger girl came hard against Regina’s fingers. The brunette let the girl ride out her orgasm until she slams hard against her, borrowing her head on Regina’s neck.

“My pussy has never felt like this before” she breathes looking up at the woman and biting her bottom lip. She wraps her legs around the older woman’s waist and pulls her closer, she glances down between them letting her finger scratch the length of the shaft before her thumb moved on the head of Regina’s cock, swirling. “I can’t get enough of you” she whispers looking up at Regina with hooded eyes as her hand started stroking the length of the brunette’s dick. 

“If you keep doing that we will never leave this office.” Pants Regina hips buckling along with the strokes of Ruby’s hand. The teen smirks stopping her motion before guiding the shaft to her opening, she rubbed the sensitive head against her opening before gently guiding it inside, once the brunette was shifted all the way in they didn’t move for a few seconds until the teen felt more comfortable and urged the woman to move. 

Regina didn’t need asking twice as she started a slow pace moving in then all the way out so only the head of her dick was left inside before slamming back in and soon she was fucking the girl through the table. Ruby leans herself back until she was laying flat on the desk and Regina picked up the pace making the desk move against the force. Regina’s pace picks up slamming into the girl like a jackhammer as her hands takes hold of the girl’s breasts tweaking her hard nipples between her fingers while kneading the flesh.

Ruby could barely handle herself as she felt herself reaching her peak, her voice sounded rough from all the screaming she was doing but it was all worth it. After a couple more thrusts the teen felt herself stumbled to the edge, choking Regina’s cock as she clenched hard around the shaft and the brunette with all the will power she had left quickly pulls out before cumming hard her cum painting the girl’s pussy.

“Fuck!” Regina grunts pumping her cock fast milking every last drop of her cum as it landed on Ruby’s pussy, once finished she began rubbing the appendage in a circular motion against Ruby’s clit making the sensitive bud pulse at the sensation as the appendage hardens. She pulls ruby up letting the girl’s long legs wraps around her waist carrying her back to the couch and sitting down.

Ruby wasted no time as she started bouncing on Regina’s dick which was hitting her just right. The brunette places her hands against the girl’s waist helping her to move, Regina watched as Ruby’s breasts bounces up and down before leaning forward and taking a nipple in her mouth, sucking which encouraged Ruby to speed up. 

“Oh fuck! I’m so close!” Moans the red hair. After a while she felt herself clamped down and as she reaches her peak she borrowed herself to Regina who held her tightly to her for a while then she swap their position immediately setting a quick pace it wasn’t long until the girl was cumming again and when she felt herself nearing her peak Regina pulls out and cums against the girl’s stomach. 

As she finishes the brunette flops herself beside the girl who was half half passed out on the couch. 

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already dear.” The woman husks her chest heaving up and down. 

Ruby cracks an eye open stares at the woman before her eyes moves down between the woman’s legs only for her to raise an eyebrow at the half harden appendage that sat against the woman’s stomach. She smirks then stands up.

“Who said anything about tired?” She turns around positioning her puckered hole near the bulbous head, Regina gasps as Ruby slowly sunk herself down, good thing her cock was coated with they combined cums making it easier to penetrate the girl. “Fuck!” The red haired grunts feeling all of Regina inside her. They sat in that position for awhile before slowly Ruby started moving and soon Regina had the girl bend on all fours as she fucks her ass. Unknown to the two the door pushed slightly open as a pair of eyes watched lustfully.

TBC.....

**Author's Note:**

> Always: thanks for stopping by x


End file.
